Eridan x IdateOrca Beginnings
by Salamencetopius
Summary: the journey of two fish 2 maek hot fish luv not sex fish luv lOLOL
1. Chapter 1

eridan wus ur average fish teenager

he had some GONADS

VERY GONAD LIKE GONADS

he also made fish puns

alot of fish puns

eridan wus walkin iN THE wATER lOLOOOLLLOOLL

and he wus vry

wet

bECAUSE HE Was

masturbating

bUT erIDAN WAS DOING SOME FISHY THINGS

BECAUSE HES A FISH lOLOooLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

eridan relised he needed sum hot fish baebs

or hot fish d00dscus hes gAY lOLOL

jk

bUT HE waNTEED EITHER lOLOL

sO HE wAS oN FISHYfISH daTING WeBsitefOR FISH

n hE SAW sUM HOT bAES

BUT THe hOT bAES DInT waNT HIM

because he had no reason to exist

LOLOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLOLOL

sO hE NEEDED DATING ADVICE HE CALLED nEPETA

"hey nepeTA yA goT sOME daTING advice"

nepeta didnt answer

she was a furry

furrys didnt answer to liars

sO eRIDAN kEPT calLING nEPETA uNtiL SHE anSWERED and sAID

":33 fuck off im rping ;333"

eridAN WAS NOT amUSED HE nEEDED MENTAL HELP

lOLOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

so he kEPT lOOKING iN The fISHY hoT fISH SECTIOn

n saw hot boI HIS nAEM WUS

iDATE!

hE sIGNED THE FUCK uP AND PREPEaRED tO CALL DATU-CHANNN

but he had no phone

he forgot it

at home

hE DECIDED tO GO TO HIS HAUS IT WUS ON DATU CHANS PROFILE

SO HE TYPED IN THE ADDRESS OF

"deep blvd 6969"

aND GOT IN THE FISHMOBILE AND FISHED THE WAY THERE

sO HE wENT 2 dA DOOR n hONKED ON IT

"hey idaet u h0t m8 hmmhmmMMMMHMMM"

idate wus not home

he left home

for th war

th fISHY WAR lOLOLLOLOLLLLLL

sO eridAN drove 2 tH WAR N saW oDATE n sED whIL mAEKIn a wINKLE face

"o idatu chan u wan sum uf dis"

idate turned around aND SAID

"how did you not get blown up by the mINECWAFT CREEPER HOODIES

"becus I plai minecwAFT"

"I um oh"

"mY CHANEL iS MLGLOLOL69IFUCKFISHLOLOLOL pLS Like n sUB!"

"is that the actual title"

"yes."

"I um"

eRIDAN WUS VRY GOOD AT CHANNEL nAEMS

idate hated eridan

perfect match

bUT THEN SUDDENLY sAL CUME OUT OF NOEWHERE

aND SAID

"sal sal, sa sal"

iT oFENDED eRIDAN sU MUCH HE diE dED

and idate was like "fuck jeez man bro you didn't have to do this"

sAL SAID "o yaw el I did lolOLOL ehAIR tWORL" (cause sals a fucking lesbian)

idate felt slightly bad sO HE tOOK eRIDAnNY pHANTOm To the Hospatal

eriDAN wuS sLAMMEd ONTO 2 thE OPERATIN table aND iDATE WUS SMOKING lOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL

fin out what HAPPENS NEXT GET IT FIN CAUSE FISH HAVE FINS LOLOOOOOOOL


	2. Chapter 2

Its tim for te sequel fanfic!

Loololololololololololllllool

Su eridanny wus stil in te hospitelel

n he wus stil dieded

idatu chan startd 2 fel bad becus he culdve dun sometin 2 saev him frum sal

but he sukd

like

orka

dick

lololololoololool

but dennles te docter whu wus karkart sed

"HES FUCKIN ALIVE LIKE THAT'S SHIT I AM A ASSAHOLIC BITCH"

idatu wus like

"ok"

n den ooredanny woke up n sed

"u gon chek out mi mincraf lets plai chanl"

n since he had nutin betr to do idatu sed

"ok"

su den eridanu n idatu chan went on fishtube because they are aquatic and aquatic animals do not use youtube

even though eridanny wus a troll

who cares

nobody

su den idatu chan wus like clickin on te vidyes n saw "hot gy mincraf sex gone sexual gone wild in the hood prank"

idatu cringed so much he made karkart look normal

n den gamze came in n wus like

"what the honk is you doin yo wasup ma broast"

he talks like that

I know

I red it on fanficcle dot net

Su den eridanu wus like

"im showwin dem my mincwaft lets plai chanel"

idatu wus cringing so much he made sal not look like a trashy white boy

oh wait

that's not possible

eheh

su den gamze wus like

"that's fuckin gay honk honk"

eridanu wus like

"no ur fukin karkart u don't deserv 2 speek"

n dem gamzle said

"tru"

idatu wus still cringing like a mental patient

den gamzle cald a tavros in

n tavros came in n wus like

"woah boy that's pretty intense man woah woah"

he wus so smol n innocent dat eridanle slaped him in da face

n gamze wus drunk so he dint care

n idatu was still cringe

it was so cringe he cald lefywusher from te lefy reptilian dimension

n lefy sed

"fuk u u aren't real"

idatu wus high so he dint care n hanged up te phone like a 9/11 terrorist

hue hue loloollololololl

n den tavrus wus cri cus he wus smol n innocent n he dint like te slap

n gamzle wamzle wus like

drunk

so he dint care

he got al da bitchs anywais cuz hes gamzles an he drops dem sick rap beats this is a rap song now

"oh ye we gots dems in da hood"

gamzle said

n idatu wus stil cringe like a child laborist

lolooloololololl

n eridanu wus zoning out but den he said

"u wan se more idatu chan"

n idatu chan wus like "no"

n den eridanu wus sad he had aids and hiv those are the same things man that's how intense it is and he also has no life and he also has gonad problems so he wusnt tha best rite now

n den gamzles sed

"yo yo das not da bes yo yo yo yo yo"

cuz hes a gamzles n he s a gangsta lode lolololollllololollloll

n den karkart came n wus like fuk me but he dint say dat he just heavily implied it n den eridanu threw up sum bukits n den gamzles n karkart fukd hardcor but not den later loloololoolol su den eridanu wus like

"o wait I jus relised"

"jonny jon jonson egbert face wus like havin sum of a problems we gots go ther"

idatu

wus

stil

cringe

like te twin towers cus hes idatu chan ayyyyyyyy lmaoooooo

fin out whut hapns nex get it fin ueheehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

hey you guys thought this wus ded diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidnt you

well no lul!

su idatu n tabros n eridamn n gamzles wer stil in te watr plaec but insted dey wer in te watr livn rom!

tabros wus ded

bc he ded dun did it dis timey

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

su gamzles wus high as fuck n idatu wus stil cring n eriidan lef te watr plaec 2 se jawny egberf he travld thru the tube zone n wen 2 jawns house n jawn wus lik

"i thought you would never come!"

bc eridan tore his dik off one tim

his dad dint like it but den it came back so it wus ok

dave wus also ther but he was dead bc he wus so cool he got hypothermia and died

john dint care tho

suden

john re memebered wh he cald eridamn over

"hy eridamn te sext00plets frum osomateso-san wer stelin mi money"

n eridamn wus mad bout dat bc he wantd money

idate wus cringe

su den eridenny's sed

"wher r tey"

n johny sed

" c"

eridamn kild hem

but suden!

dirkles n te sexytuplets bursted a in!

n dirkles sed

"u kild mi animoo waifu jawn"

eridamn sed he wus not john

dirkles wus blin as shit bc he wus so cool his eyeballs exploded n wusnt convinced

"o ya den we mus hav a danc off if u los den u di if u win den i win"

it sounded perfect to eridaaaaaan

"howevr der is a claus r00l"

he signal-ed kerematsu ovr

"hey kerematsu u gots plai ur own songs"

kerematsu nodded

eridan knew that he wuld hav 2 try n no fel pain

kerematsu turned onned the beetb00x

"i wan plai videya gaems cuz videa games rly neet yeaaaa i wn plai them bc videya games r takin up my life n i have no life now hahhhh"

n cherematsu cringed so much he died

juicymatsu dint care ichimatsu wus suicid n oso wus high as balls so he dint care

totyyyyyyyyy wus on his eyphone n watchin poooooooooooooooooooooooooooorn su he dint care eithr

eridern wus cring su hard he die but thn cum back to life n that wus prety swell n dirkles accidentally tripped into a interdimensional portal su eridanny won!1

cherematsu revivd himslf n sed

"watch out for those"

eridan wus confus

"wwater those"

if yu heard enuf then you could hear an orca screaming to himself from cringin su hard

sudenly roxye, jaekeh englersh, jane crockerocker, rose larderneh n jaed herply bursted thru the wall of jawns house they had big hyuge guns n shit they wer also gawd tier bc john dirk n dave wer

eridun wus worried bc he killed jawn he wuld get beeted up

n he wus rite!

In fact he got beaten su much he dieded but then ther wus a glowin pruple light right-round eridan!

SUDDEN THE CHAPR EN WHA HAPN NEXT LUL!11


End file.
